Lost
by accio-serena
Summary: After a 5 year relationship falls apart with Ron, Hermione grows closer with Draco. Draco x Hermione Slightly Smutty eventually
1. Chapter 1

**Lost**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything from Harry Potter. All of this belongs to J.K. Rowling.

 **A/N** : Hello, everyone! I have decided to re-write, Lost because of the fact I loved the story line and I feel like I would love it even more if I could build on the characters more, change a few things here and there, and I could finish it, unlike the other! I lost motivation because I hated the way I took the story and I decided to start fresh.

Don't forget to review to let me know how it's going! Without further ado, here is Lost. 

Chapter One

 _Jesus, Ron._

I checked my watch for the sixth time in less than four minutes. The little hands read back to me, 10:03 at night. I sat in the arm chair in our tiny apartment trying to read a magazine to keep my mind from Ron being over three hours late. I kept trying to think of other things that could have held him up this late, but my mind knew exactly why he is so late getting home

The lock to the front door began to jangle. I shot my head up immediately, setting down the magazine, and taking a deep breath as the door opened.

Ron looked like a disaster. His tie was askew, his shirt untucked, he had his jacket off in his hand dragging it behind him. His eyes were dark and dreary. He still managed to wear his crooked smile as he looked at me.

"'Mione! I missed you," Ron kicked the door shut, dropping his jacket to the floor, he stumbled his way to me.

I stood up as he made his way towards me. He threw his arms around me, sloppily left wet kisses all over my neck, the smell of Fire Whiskey was pungent.

"Oh, gosh, Ron. You really went out drinking again?" I questioned, even though I knew the answer before he even came home. I pushed him away. I could feel the disgust on my face as I scrunched my nose and he very obviously could tell as well.

Ron grunted, "Why do you have to ruin the mood?" Ron walked to the kitchen, opening the cabinet, pulling out the bottle of Fire Whiskey, unscrewing the cap.

"Don't you think you have had enough?" I spat back to him.

Ron clanked the glass onto the counter as he spoke, "I'm so tired of you complaining. There seems to always be something wrong." He poured himself a drink and took a swig of it, mumbling, "Always something…"

Another swig.

"You're so miserable, Hermione. Why don't you ever just go out and have fun?" He rolled his eyes.

Another swig.

"You know who knows how to have fun?" Ron smirked, "Hannah Abbott that's who."

"Neville's wife? Why is she so much fun, Ronald? Hm?" I felt it deep inside and tried to keep my face straight, but I knew what he was about to say.

Ron finished off his drink and slammed it on the counter as he stumbled to me. He started to get closer rather quickly so I started backing up and found myself against a wall with hands on both sides of me.

He leaned in, breathing in my ear, trying to nip at it. He groaned, "She was a really nice shag, 'Mione. She knows how to use that pretty mouth of hers." Ron smiled maliciously.

I pushed him off hard and tried to keep my calm, but the tears were welling up in my eyes quickly. I turned away, but Ron kept trying to make a mockery of me further, "Yeah, after the she closed up the pub, she just pressed her body against me. Oh, and did she feel good." Ron let out a loud laugh, "She kept telling me about how Neville wasn't doing it for her anymore and how was I to deny her of the real pleasure a man can give? So, I took her right there against the bar."

I couldn't stop myself. He was laughing and he had found the bottle again, this time just taking swigs of it, finishing it as he laughed. I formed this pit in my stomach that I couldn't described, it felt like pain, but while I couldn't feel anything at all. It was heart-wrenching and I wanted to scream, but all I managed to say was, "Get out right now, Ronald." I was cold and started throwing his things at him. His jacket, books, his empty Chinese containers he left laying out. I tried to stay calm, but I couldn't find the ability to calm down. I went to the corner of the room and threw his broomstick at him.

He began to yell, "What the blood hell is wrong with you, Hermione!? You're going to fucking bloody break something, if you keep up with that."

I stared at him, "That's all you care about, Ronald? Something breaking? Your bloody broomstick breaking? How about the fact that you just broke us," my voice cracked, "I will _never_ forgive you for this, Ronald. I want you to leave. Right. Now."

Ron pinched the bridge of his nose, "Hermione, you're being so irrational, let's just go to bed. I'm exhausted, we will figure-," I cut him off.

"No. I do not want to figure this out. I am tired of waiting up every night for you to come home. I have been doing this for almost a year, Ron, and I put up with it because I love you. Don't you understand? I love you so much, I was willing to do anything you ever asked, but you couldn't do me the same courtesy? You betrayed me, you betrayed us. I can't do this anymore. It has been 5 years since the war and you still haven't managed to find an actual job to help with the bills. I am tired of making excuses, trying to reason you being like this, because frankly, I do not bloody know why." I took a deep breath, my hands were shaking, "I want you to go, Ron, and I do not want you to come back. I will pack your things for you and send them to your mother's. I don't want this anymore. I can't handle it. You broke part of me tonight and I can't forgive you."

I took a deep breath, "Please, do one thing for me for once and just leave." Tears stained my cheeks again.

"You don't mean that, 'Mione." Ron tried to move closer, but in response I pulled out my wand, stopping him in his tracks. I began to walk towards the bedroom.

"Please leave." I shut the bedroom door, locking it, and quickly putting up a charm to keep it locked. I slid down the door and brought my knees to my chest. I began to weep as I heard him pick up his keys and walk out the door. I felt weak and drained. I stumbled as I got up, rushing to the bathroom, and finding myself leaning over the toilet vomiting, trying to push out this pit that was lodged into my stomach. I flushed the toilet and turned on the faucet, splashing the cold water on my face, staring back at the person in the mirror I couldn't recognize. I spent the past year trying my hardest to fix a relationship I knew was broken, I tried convincing myself the relationship I yearned for years wasn't truly falling apart. I splashed more water on my face and turned off the faucet.

 _You're better than this._

I straightened myself and tried to collect myself. I walked back into the bedroom and fell onto the bed, trying to bring myself to not cry, but I gave in once more.

 _Tomorrow will be better. I will not cry tomorrow. Tomorrow will be different._

I finally rewarded myself with the sleep I so desperately needed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the Harry Potter universe. All is due to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

Chapter Two

"Well, you're just better off anyway, he was always trouble, I told you that, you know," my mother said taking another sip from her tea.

I rolled her eyes as I too took a sip of my tea. It had been two weeks since the altercation with Ron and I had decided to finally tell my mum who was taking the news quite well.

"My sweet girl, I am sorry you are in such pain, but I feel this is for the best. Work is going so well for you and he wasn't doing much for himself-"

I cut her off, "Well, he was trying to get a job at the Ministry as well with Harry too." I realized I sounded defensive.

 _Why am I making excuses for him?_

"Regardless, Hermione, this is better for you."

Her final sentence seemed to resonate with me for the remainder of the day after she left.

 _This is better for you._

She was right, right? He cheated on me. It was unacceptable, and she was right, he really was becoming a lazy bum with no drive, I knew that, but my heart still ached and wanted to love him, but wanted to hate him at the same time.

I finally crawled into my bed and stared at the empty space beside me, the pillow with the indent that used to be filled. I scanned the room. My room felt empty after sending away Ron's things. Even though a large dresser stood between two tall bookshelves filled with my readings and a desk where my laptop sat for work, it felt like something was missing.

I grunted as I tried to push Ron out of my mind I had done so well repairing myself after what had happened, but despite my efforts I drifted to sleep that night missing Ron.

The repetitive beeping of my alarm began at exactly 7:00 that next morning. I rolled over, shutting it off quickly, squinting my eyes as the sun found its way through the crack in my curtains. I hopped out of bed and dragged myself to the bathroom where I prepped myself for the day.

After a hot shower, I brushed my unruly hair and pinned it back, letting the rest feather down. I finally changed into a white blouse, a black pencil skirt, finishing off with wrapping my cloak around my neck.

I gathered my work for the night before and neatly placed it into my side bag, along with my wand. I pulled on my black heels and took a deep breath as I apparated myself to the Ministry.

I was welcomed to hundreds of others also following suit. Bustling, as they tried to find their way.

I glanced at my watch seeing I found myself 20 minutes early, but the Ministry was never quiet. I started for her level regardless. My level was, Level 4: Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. It didn't sound like much, but I was doing what I loved. I was helping magical creatures and protecting them. I ambled to the lift to take me up to my level.

I turned towards the attendee once I had reached the lift, "Level 1, please," I requested with a smile. I grabbed hold of the gold handle above me and waited patiently as the lift took off.

The lift halted to a sudden stop, I released the golden rope, began to step forward as the sing song voice started to speak.

" _Level One: Minister of Magic and Support Staff."_

I stopped dead in my tracks, looking around. Just as I started to look around, I saw a man approaching with the lightest blonde hair, dressed in a black uniform, accented in white, indicating he was an auror. The man was chatting with another man dressed identical to him, but with brown hair and circle framed glasses.

 _Malfoy._

Slam.

Draco's conversation stopped immediately. Draco grabbed onto my shoulders to stop me from falling, "Are you okay? I'm real sorry about that- Wait, Granger?" A smile crept onto Draco's face. Draco opened his mouth to speak before he was cut off.

"Hermione?" Even though my eyes were sinking into Draco's I could tell Harry was smiling as he said my name.

I blinked rapidly as I stood up straight, backing away, "Hi, yes, it's fine. I got off at the wrong level and wasn't looking where I was going it isn't your fault entirely, I _suppose_ ," I replied coldly. I tried my hardest after the war to forgive Draco, but it was hard. Harry however, seemed to handle it easily.

Seeing Draco was a weekly occurrence since I started working at the ministry. He wasn't as bad as others wanted him to be. He wasn't at all. He was actually a very good person. We teased one another a lot. I just still avoided him a lot for Ron's sake. Ron despised Draco and could see no different.

My body turned to Harry. My face lit up as to mimic his. "Hello, Harry," I replied with a smile.

"Draco and I were actually going to drop something off to your department the Ministers office right now, we could join you if you'd like?" Harry offered. Before I could even begin to reply, "No, I take it back, you don't get an option, let's go. I haven't seen you in two bloody weeks, 'Mione."

I tucked my hair behind my ear and smiled. "Well, let's go then, I have tons I need to do, Harry. I don't have time to just dawdle like you two probably do," I teased. It was true, I did have tons to do, but I missed Harry so terribly. I just didn't have the courage to face him after the everything these past two weeks.

I took one last quick glance at Draco. A smirk had appeared across his face, his grey eyes were cutting straight through me, I tore myself away from his gaze and turned towards the lift.

Harry chatted me up in the lift, I should've listened more, but my mind kept bouncing from Ron, to work, to Draco, to our time back at Hogwarts.

Most importantly our 6th year, one drunken night Draco and I had stuck ourselves into a closet instead of sneaking into the Gryffindor dormitory in fear of Harry. I relished in the memory of Draco's hand crawling up my shirt and pushing up my skirt, his laugh against my neck. My hands in his hair, pulling, our moans and laughing mixing in the dusty air.

I shuddered as we reached level four and I heard the sing song voice again. We stepped out of the lift and I watched as it pulled away.

"Hermione?" Harry called to me.

"Uh, yes. Yes, sorry. I was lost in my train of thought. What were you saying?"

Harry gave the manila folder over to Draco and smiled, "I'll walk you to your office. I'll see you in a bit, Malfoy."

"Alright, see you then," Draco paused and smiled, "See you around, Hermione."

I felt my face turn a light shade of red, "Goodbye, Draco."

I watched as Draco turned away to go talk to our receptionist Audrey. Audrey giggled as Draco spoke and fluttered her eyes. She was captured in whatever he was telling her. I began to walk towards my office to escape the scene unfolding in front of me.

"I have some news for you, 'Mione," Harry spoke softly as he walked beside me.

"Yes?"

Harry cleared his throat, "Ron has received a job as an auror."

My face turned white, causing me to stop dead in my tracks. I took a deep breath and began to walk again, "Really?"

"Yes, he did. He finished his training yesterday. He begins Monday," Harry replied, stopping in front of my office door.

I sighed, "It's okay. I can handle it." Not only was I trying to reassure Harry I was also trying to reassure myself. I opened my office door, stepping inside, "I'll be fine, Harry."

"I know you will be. I didn't want any surprises for you. I'm not taking any sides, but he really is trying to get his life back together, Hermione." Harry stressed.

"I know." My tone became cold. "Harry, I have no desire of getting back together with Ron. He cheated on me," I croaked. I pulled my keys out of one of the pockets in my side bag and opened my office. "I have work to do, Harry." I walked through the doorway and shut it promptly.

I leaned against the door and let out of sigh of relief, closing my eyes.

 _Who cares if he works here? It is a completely different level than me. I am far more mature than him. I can handle this completely._

I placed my bag onto my desk and started on the piles of work that seemed to never end.

4 o'clock seemed to come quickly. I yawned and stood up, packing away my things, and flicking off the lights as I stepped outside my door. I locked my door and briskly walked towards the lift. I came around a corner and to my surprise saw Draco leaning over the receptionist desk as if he never left earlier. He was making Audrey giggle. His smirk was so devilish and addicting.

"Goodnight, Audrey." I called out.

Audrey ignored me, but Draco didn't. He said goodbye to Audrey, but not before she slipped a piece of paper into his hand in which he stuffed into his pocket.

Draco jogged up to meet with me, "Hey, Granger." Draco was grinning at me now, but it was different than when he was talking to Audrey. Still the same devil-like charm, but different.

I tried to not smile, but I lost to my lips. "Hey, _Malfoy._ Are you stalking me?"

"You wish. Don't flatter yourself. The minister had me doing a lot of work up here today." Draco questioned as he stepped into the lift with me, "You heading home? Ground floor, please."

I gulped. Home just didn't feel the same. I went home to a carcass of a relationship I fought so desperately for, but no matter how hard my efforts had been I still was beaten down, every single night. "Yes, I am," I laughed.

 _That was the fakest laugh I had ever conjured._

"That is a downright shame. The lot of us were heading out to get a drink and Harry wanted me to ask you while I was up here."

Why was his smile so damn enticing?

"I'm not sure, Draco." I was sure though. I wanted to go out. I wanted to see everyone.

" _Ground floor: Ministry of Magic"_

"Well if you change you-"

"No, no, I'll go." My heart raced. I hadn't been out honestly since even before the split with Ron.

Draco's face lit up. He extended his hand, "Well, lets go then."

Grinning, I placed my hand in his, "Lead the way, Mr. Malfoy."

"How polite, Granger. Maybe you aren't as rude as I thought," Draco teased as he led the way towards the fireplaces. "You ready?"

I nodded.

Draco pulled me close. I could smell his cologne. It was sweet and woodsy. He wore the same cologne from when we were in school.

We appeared in the Leaky Cauldron.

It was noisy and dim.

"'Mione!" Harry called out, jogging up to us.

I gently pushed Draco off me. Harry arched his eyebrow at us.

"He was just my ride here-"

"I can be your ride anytime, Granger," Draco winked.

I groaned, "Shove it, Malfoy. Not in a million years," I turned back to Harry, "I meant we apparated together."

"I think I caught the meaning, Hermione," Harry laughed.

I stood there in silence for a couple of seconds, "I think I may go, Harry."

"Why?"

In that moment it hit me, Ron probably never told Harry who he cheated on me with.

"Stay Granger, I promise to behave myself." Draco pleaded with that damn smile again.

I sighed, "Only a couple of drinks."

A couple must have been a joke. I ended up drinking almost a full bottle of Fire Whiskey with just Harry. Hannah had served us all night and I had been kind and courteous till the very end where I began to be snobbish and rude.

"Hey, Hannah! So, how are you and Neville?" Before she could even reply I spat, "Oh, Ron and I are finished, I'm sure you knew that though, right?" I felt my face get warm.

Hannah smiled, "Ron should be here soon. He comes around almost every night right before I close to come see me. You could say hi to him," she turned her back to me as she helped the others at the bar.

Harry and Draco stopped their conversation and looked over at me.

"Hey Granger, its time to go home," Draco whispered sweetly to me.

My eyes were filling with tears, but I kept blinking to hold it back, "I want to go home," I croaked out. I stood up, wobbling.

Draco wrapped his arm around my waist to hold me up, "I had no idea, Hermione. We wouldn't have came here if we knew.." I could tell Draco felt ashamed and felt he were to blame.

I smiled, "Only you Draco would think this is your fault."

The next thing I knew I was grasping onto a table to hold myself up as fist found Draco's jaw. Draco fell into the wall holding his jaw.

"Stay the fuck away from her. Who the _fuck_ do you think you are?" Ron spats.

Ron turned to me, trying to help me up.

 _What is going on? Jesus Christ._

"Ron, what is wrong with you? Don't touch me!" I yelled.

"Are you drunk, Hermione?" Ron questioned.

Harry ran up to us as he pulled Ron away from me he spoke, "Draco take her home. Now."

Draco was rubbing his face, but he still looked so cool. He ran his fingers through his hair and offered his hand to me.

I ignored it and just used the table for support to get up.

"Don't you fucking touch her, _Malfoy._ " Ron yelled.

Draco put his arm around me to push me forward out the pub.

 _Oh God._

I could feel it in the pit of my stomach and I begged it to stop, but it pushed forward. Once we were outside I leaned over into a bush that was bare of its leaves and vomited all over it. I felt Draco come up behind me, his cold hands touching the back of my neck as he gathered my hair into his hands.

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and walked forward.

 _Hermione, stop._

"Why are you so flirty with me, Mal-Draco, whatever your name is?" I practically yelled.

Draco looked almost un-phased by my comment which cut into me.

"Well, because I like you. Isn't that why people flirt with people, Granger?" Draco said with a smile. I moved forward, "Let's get you home. You have to apparate us, since I in fact do not stalk you."

I felt myself turn white, "Well, that's ridiculous. Absolutely, ridiculous. You hate me. Remember in-"

Draco cut me off, "I'd love to have this chat, really, I would, but it's freezing, Hermione, please."

I grabbed his hand fiercely.

We were in the middle of my apartment.

"Now, I'm sure, it was some drawn out thing about how I was a scummy person when I was 15, hm?" Draco replied slyly.

"You were scummy. For all I know, you still are, Malfoy. I always tried to see the best in you no matter what, but after Malfoy Manor.." My voice trailed off.

Draco's face became concerned, "Granger, I never wanted that to happen to you. You know that. You do. I didn't want to die. I was a coward. I couldn't stand up for what was right, I… I was just in the complete in the wrong in that moment and for most of our time in Hogwarts." He turned his face to the ground, rubbing the back of his neck. "I would do anything to take back what I did, Hermione."

Honestly, I knew he was sorry, I was just extremely drunk. I was just really upset and brought up something that didn't need to be brought up.

Most logical thing to do?

"Draco." I said plainly.

"Yes?" He turned his head up to me.

I pressed my lips against his hard.

 _Shouldn't you be softer? He was just hit in the face._

I ignored my thoughts. He placed his hands on the sides on my neck, kissing me back, mumbling into my lips, "Is this okay?"

 _Oh God, this is more than okay._

I smiled and pulled away, "Yes."

He grinned and raked one hand through my hair and the other was on the small of my back pulling me against him. The taste of gin and blood swarmed my mouth, but it was still all I yearned for. His cologne clogged my senses and before I knew it I was going crazy for Draco Malfoy.

Draco moved to my neck and kissed along it leaving sloppy kisses, "Just like Hogwarts," he chuckled.

I smiled, my hands exploring his chest, "I think this is probably better, Draco," I giggled.

I felt just like a schoolgirl. Engulfed in Draco. He looked up at me, picking me up, pressing me against my living room wall, pushing up my skirt. I felt goosebumps form on my arms as his kisses became softer and wetter while they trailed my neck to my collarbone then down to my chest.

 _Audrey. The note. What did the note say?_

God damnit. I groaned, wishing it were out of pleasure, but drunk me had let my thoughts wander for a second too long and now I was upset. "Draco, put me down."

Draco complied immediately, "Are you okay? Was this not okay?"

I fixed my skirt, "What did that note from Audrey earlier say?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, what did it say, Draco?" I said slurring my words.

 _Hermione, you're drunk. Stop._

Draco sighed, "I am realizing this probably was the wrong time to try anything with you. You're drunk, the bar," Draco motioned to his face. He raked his hair back, sighing in disappointment.

My heart tinged. _Was he just trying to sleep with me?_

"Were you just trying to sleep with me, you vile scum?" I spat.

"No, Hermione, I wasn't! I swear. I do genuinely like you. A lot. I invited you for drinks tonight. Not Harry," Draco grasped my hand, "I asked Harry to let me take on the work today for your department just in hopes I would see you."

"What did the note say then?"

Draco pulled the note out. On the note was scribbled was Audrey's name followed by a tiny heart and her phone number. "Why did you flirt with Audrey all day?"

"Hermione, I wasn'-"

"Just stop, Draco. Just leave." I crumbled the paper and threw it back to him. 

Draco sighed, "I'll see you around, Hermione," Draco pecked me on the cheek before he apparated out of my apartment.

I pushed open my bedroom door and fell onto my bed. The room spun every time I would look up.

 _Fuck._


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost**

 **A/N:** Why did I hate my own ending for Chapter 2? I also realized I made Hermione sound extremely childish in the ending of the last chapter and I wanted to clarify. I was only pulling my own experiences of being intoxicated for inspiration. I had an exact moment like this happen to me and unfortunately, I ended up acting the exact same way. Oh well! I hope you guys enjoyed none the less and enjoyed the little glimpse of Dramione I decided to throw in at last minute. I am sorry it took me a long time to update. I had surgery and for some reason I just couldn't write this chapter after my surgery. But, here we are, enjoy Chapter 3!

Please Review! 😊

The next morning, I had awoken in a daze. I turned to look at the clock and saw it read 2 o'clock in the afternoon. I had countless missed texts from a variety of people: Ron, Harry, even Hannah who apologized, but none from Draco.

The entire weekend I stayed in watching re-runs of Seinfield, re-reading, " _The Great Gatsby,"_ and laying on my couch, trying to forget the amount of embarrassment I had inflicted upon myself in one single night.

Once Monday rolled around it was time to face the fight. I got dressed that morning and headed to work in the hopes I wouldn't be confronted by anyone.

 _Deep breath._

My heels clicking against the black tile of the Ministry floor as I confidently ambled my way to the lift. "Level Four, please," I smiled. The attendee complied, and I found myself on my floor within a few moments.

My eyes shot to Audrey's desk who immediately blurted out, "Good morning, Hermione." She had beautiful pouty lips that she painted with red lipstick. Her eyes clear blue eyes were held inside her doe eyes. She was adorable and up until Friday I was fond of Audrey, but a part of me was so incredibly jealous of Audrey I couldn't help it.

I bit the bullet and smiled, "Good morning, Audrey." I started for my office, locking myself inside, hiding from the outside world.

Weeks passed and the yearly Holiday company party for the Ministry was that weekend. After constant begging from not only Harry, but Ginny, I gave in.

Rumors passed around the offices, Ron and Hannah were officially together. Hannah filed for divorce. From speculation they even lived together now. Draco and Harry came by every other day and chatted with Audrey. Draco never spoke to me, but Harry still popped in to say hello to me and ask me to lunch. They all would go to lunch together somedays.

I had to admit I was jealous, but how could I really be? I was extremely irrational and pushed him- well all of them off myself. I closed myself out. I guess I wanted to go to the get-together as well to break out of my rut. To apologize, not to see Draco again, but to feel _normal_ again.

That night I dressed myself in a short evergreen dress that hugged my hips and flared at the ends. I pulled on my black tights to protect my legs some-what from the bitter cold and pulled on my red button up coat. I kept tossing my hair with my fingers in front of my bathroom mirror nervously.

 _Why are you nervous? You are just seeing coworkers._

I knew why I was nervous, but I ignore everything that could come off as weak. Especially after my little fiasco outside the pub.

I grabbed a red tube of lipstick out of the cupboard and carefully painted my lips. I capped the tube, shoved it into my purse and pulled on my short black heels. Taking a deep breath, I finally apparated myself to the Ministry.

I could hear my heels clacking against the tile as I approached the evergreen garland decorated doorway to the ballroom. Inside the people had already arrived, but all I could really notice was Christmas trees lining every corner of the room in various sizes with various designs. Bright, red, bows. Green garland with snowberries placed in. The smell of cinnamon and crisp apples filled the air. Candles floated from the ceiling just like they did at Hogwarts with snow falling gracefully. I almost couldn't hear Harry's voice calling out to me because I had become so engulfed.

"Hermione! Over here!" Harry waved. Draco and Audrey surrounded him. He had his arm around Ginny's waist clutching her closely.

I felt my throat close. I don't know if I was really ready for this.

 _Of course, you are. You are Hermione Jean Granger. Stop being a little, cowardly, bitch._

I started to go join them till someone ran into me causing me to stumble backwards. Thankfully, I was caught by the person behind me.

"Oh, god, thank you so much. I am so sor-" I turned around as I apologized only to see Ron.

Ron didn't look messy or disheveled. He didn't look greasy or drunk in the slightest. He was dressed in a sleek, fitted, black, suit. He had cut his hair and pushed it back for tonight. He was so different. He looked so handsome.

"'Mione.. You look beautiful."

"Uhm, thank you, Ron." I backed myself away from Ron. Images of the night he left flashed before my eyes. Looks wouldn't fool me from him. "I'll see you around, Ron," I was about to turn back around as he grabbed my hand.

"Wait. Do you think we could share a dance together, 'Mione?" Ron sounded confident, but after so many years I could see through the fake confidence.

 _Say no._

"What about Hannah?" I sneered.

"I don't think she will mind. And I don't really care regardless, 'Mione. Everyone knows I'll always love you," he replied with a crooked smile.

That stung.

 _Fuck. He still loves me?_

Of course, Ron still loved me. Even a part of me loved him too still, but I knew better. Or at least I fucking thought I did.

"I guess, I'll take that dance."

Ron's face lit up as he led me to the floor, grasping my waist with his other hand. "I miss you so much, 'Mione. I don't drink often anymore, and I got a job." Ron had zero confidence now. He was pleading with me. Trying to defend himself almost.

"I can see that, Ron." Ron's grip on my waist tightened. "I miss you too."

Ron leaned in closer, whispering in my ear, "Then why are we living like this, 'Mione? Let me come home. I miss you."

I felt myself growing warm. I couldn't tell if I was embarrassed, angry, or flattered. Since I couldn't differentiate between my emotions I went with angry. "Ron, you cheated on me," I spat. I pulled away from him. Ending the dance. I turned my head looking around the room, smoothed my dress, and took a deep breath,"You cheated on me after everything we went through. Yes, I am impressed and happy you have changed. Yes, it makes me wish things were different. _Maybe_." I could feel myself becoming more and more disgusted, "But, you didn't change to better yourself. You changed because your mother forced you, because Harry pushed you to be better.." I swallowed hard, "What is worse, Ron, is I wasn't good enough to inspire you to change." My heart twinged I had not let myself realize the last part until this moment. I could feel the tear trying to break free. "Ron, please just let me go." This time Ron let me walk away. I wiped my face with the back of my hand, looking down at my feet as I walked, trying to join Harry.

As I approached I was greeted with a warm smile from Ginny and Harry. Ginny's eyes showing concern, but I just flashed a smile at her to cover up the wound that had just been pried open. Draco and Audrey's back were turned to me and from this view I could see quite clearly Audrey playing with Draco's collar with her fingers, giggling at whatever Draco had just said.

Draco moved slightly away from her.

 _Fuck, why am I here again? At least he isn't playing into her._

I am here to feel normal again. Not for Draco. I tried to remain confident, "Hi, guys!" I smiled back, hugging Ginny enthusiastically.

I joined myself next to Ginny and Harry and watched as Draco moved himself completely away from Audrey as he met my eyes, "Hey, Granger." A sly smile creeped across his god damn, stupid, perfect, face.

"Hello, Malfoy." I tried to act like I didn't care, but I've always been terrible at acting.

We all chatted for quite a while. Talking about work, trying to figure out why I was gone for so long, about Holiday plans.

"Harry, let's dance, I am so tired of standing around," Ginny pleaded.

"Oh yeah, let's dance!" Audrey so _happily_ agreed.

Draco was the first to chime in, "What about you, Hermione? I would rather not leave you out."

I could see Audrey's face drop and even though it gave me so much pleasure I just couldn't bare to have a one-on-one conversation with just Draco and Audrey. "No, I'm okay. I'm going to go get a drink from the bar anyway," I smiled.

I knew Draco could see through it and in his eyes, it felt like maybe he wanted to stay, but he still went to dance with Audrey.

I sighed. It was fine. I didn't mind being alone. My friends were having fun. It was true though, I was going to go to the bar and try to forget how jealous I was becoming of Audrey tonight.

I sat down on the bar stool and watched as a a man with purposely disheveled, blonde, hair made his way towards me. "What are ya' drinkin', beautiful?" His Irish accent was thick as he spoke. He gave a devilish smile that made his eyes squint.

"A shot of tequila, please."

 _Really? What are you, eighteen?_

"Aye." I watched as he poured me a shot, placing it in front of me. As quickly as he did that is just as quick as I put it back. "I see you're ready to have fun, huh?" He laughed.

Fun? I don't think that was the word, but sure. "Yeah," I laughed, "I feel like letting go tonight." I smiled at him one of my flirtatious smiles I keep held up in my secret vault of flirting.

He smirked, "Alright," he reached down below and placed two glasses in front of us, pouring gin into both, "I'll join ya'."

His name was Nicholas. He was charismatic and flirty. He was in his late twenties. He talked about the concerts he goes to every weekend and the bet his friends have going on to see how long they can go without a shave. He was on day five.

He laughed at everything I said and kept flirting with me. It only increased with every glass of liquor he poured for us. He kept touching my hands, telling me how beautiful I was. We laughed and honestly even though Ginny came over three times to pull me back being around him was far more enjoyable than being around them for the night. He kept my mind from Ron.

If I'm being honest he kept my mind off Draco too.

The party was ending, and I was suddenly realizing it was becoming quiet. "I guess, it's time to go home," I giggled. I flashed a smile at him and started to stand up.

Nicholas moved from behind the bar to stand beside me, "Maybe, I could accompany you home?" Nicholas' smile looked so risky. I loved it.

 _Hell yeah!_

"I don't know, Nicholas.." I teased.

"Oh, 'Mione, come on. I promise to be real good to ya' tonight, how 'bout that?" Nicholas tucked my hair behind my ear. He grew closer to me, lowering his lips to my neck, leaving trails of sloppy, wet, kisses along my neck.

I giggled in response.

 _Don't do this, Hermione, you jackass._

"No, I'm sorry, Nicholas, I just think-"

"Nooo, don't tell me no, 'Mione," Nicholas pleaded against my neck.

"She said no."

I could hear the voice behind me. It was cold and stern. I winced slightly. I tried keeping my thoughts in order, but I was drunk, flirty, and now, I was embarrassed. Still with confidence I turned my head to follow the man with snow blonde hair stand beside me.

"Draco."

"What are ya'? Her boyfriend or something'? She didn't tell me about no one I swear." Nicholas put his arms up in defense, backing away from me.

 _Pussy._

"No, I'm her friend."

"Oh, well I see. Then I don't think you got any right then to be speakin' for her." Nicholas lowered his arms, "Now, Miss. Hermione," he extended his hand to me, "would ya' like to accompany me home without ya' guard dog, please?"

Before I could even answer I was apparated into my apartment.

"Draco!" I exclaimed.

"Hermione, I practically saved you. You should be thanking me." Draco released my hand and ran his hand through his hair, tousling it, huffing, and puffing as he turned away from me.

"I didn't even get to respond, you jealous jackass! What are you afraid? Hm? Afraid I would say yes? He liked me you know. He even called me 'Mione." I crossed my arms thinking I had such a compelling argument.

 _Everyone calls you fucking 'Mione, you drunken twit._

"Of course, I am jealous, Hermione. I am not going to deny it," Draco turned to face me, moving closer to me, "but sober you didn't want to go home with him. You said no once. And if I am being honest if I saved anyone I probably saved him because if he had kept asking I feel even drunk, you would have bitten his god damn head off." Draco smiled at me.

 _Fuck._

I didn't think once or twice or even three times. I crashed my lips onto his. I thought of Audrey immediately, but I didn't care. His lips were so soft, and I was just pressing so hard because I didn't know how to be gentle right now. He cradled my face with his hands and moved his lips with mine.

He was being too soft. I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted to forget everything that had happened almost a month ago.

I weaved my arms around his neck and pulled him till I could feel his body against mine. I felt as his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me tightly against him, clutching my dress with his hands. I ran my wandering fingers through he hair at his neck, pulling gently. My hands tracing the outline of his jaw, never wanting his lips to leave mine. His constant nipping at my bottom lip and heavy breathing on my lips which was stirring up every emotion inside of me causing me to go absolutely fucking insane.

I finally gave in and let him have his way letting his lips trail my jaw and neck. I tilt my head back trying to retain every moment that was occurring. His soft grunts against my neck and heavy, warm, breath.

Finally, Draco caved, and I felt as his hands wrap tightly around the bottom of me as he lifted me off the ground, finding my lips again. I began to giggle and smile against his kisses and could feel a smile crawl across his as well.

Draco started for my bedroom, moving the ajar door aside, and placing me on the bed. Staring at me laying on the perfectly made bed he spoke softly, "You look so beautiful.. I am going to kick myself for this," Draco rubbed the back of his neck, smiling, "Hermione, you need to go to bed. I can't-"

I sat up, pulling him down by his shirt, pressing my lips against his, begging him to stop.

"Granger, I can't.." he mumbled against my lips. He gently kissed me and pulled away. "I don't want to just sleep with you, Hermione. You're drunk. I wouldn't be any better than that fucking doozy of a guy at the Ministry."

"You were so jealous, Malfoy," I giggled.

"Oh, and you weren't? I saw the way you looked at Audrey. You are terrible at hiding your feelings," Draco's sly smile crawled across his lips and kissed my cheek.

"Are you and Audrey together?" I blurted out.

"No. We aren't. She keeps pushing it and honestly I've told her no countless times and its funny," Draco chuckled, "I even told her I had a thing for you because I thought Audrey was just a friend."

I blushed hard. I felt my face become extremely warm. I don't know if it was because I was super drunk or because Draco just admitted he cared for me.

 _He already admitted it, you twit._

"I like you too, you know," the words spat out of my mouth disorderly as just a jumbled mess.

Draco's face very obviously lit up, "It's time for you to go to bed, 'Mione and time for me to go home." Draco pecked my cheek again, moving away from me.

"No, Draco," I pleaded.

 _Desperate much?_

"Please stay the night," I begged as I kicked off my shoes and pulled off my coat throwing it to the ground.

"Hermione, in the morning I feel like you will regret it," Draco smiled at me, "I'll call you tomorrow."

"No, I want you to stay." I was determined. I wanted him to stay. I stood up, swaying side to side slightly, and grasped his hand, "Please just sleep with me tonight. Just sleep." I smiled wide. I pulled him to my bed, trying to push him onto my bed weakly.

"Okay, okay, fine, Hermione," Draco grinned wrapping his arms tightly around me and pulled me into the bed. "Go to sleep now, you drunken mess," Draco mumbled into my wild hair.

I took in a deep inhale of his cologne before everything around me started to fade.


End file.
